Daily Adventures, and then some
by OllieTheOctopus'Brother'sGirl2
Summary: Jack and Kim get assigned a fake baby for a week, Jerry gets invited to Halkmistan with Mika, and Milton and Julie get locked in a room at the museum. All in all, for this gang, it's a normal day. But they all still run into problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Jack, what week of Health are you in?" Jerry asked me as he walked up.

"Um, second I think. Why?"

"The egg babies, you know, that I ate?!"

"Oh, yeah, what about it," I recalled Jerry 'cracking' and eating the egg for breakfast.

"Well, you have to do it in the second week, so good luck with that. Oh, and they upgraded to dolls… the same thing happened too many times."

Great, my next class was health. And, queue bell ringing. I went to health, and sat next to Kim, in my usual spot.

The teacher clapped her hands. "Alright, as some of you may know, today we are going to be getting our fake babies. All right, you will be paired by last name. A's will be paired with B's, and B's will be with C's, and C's with D's and so on. Alright, Leslie Anderson is with Trent Barley. Grace Archly is with Brett Boucher. Now, the B's: Jack Brewer is with… Kim Crawford. Amanda Burns is with Dan Cukor."

"Looks like we're partners," Kim said, coming back with the doll. "What should we name her?"

"I don't know… maybe we should wait and ask the guys." She nodded, putting the doll in its basket. After class we went back to the hallway to get their books and go to the dojo.

"Kim, should I be worried?" Rudy wondered as we walked into the dojo with the doll baby. The doll looked a bit like Kim, with pale blonde hair and big brown eyes. I see why he wondered that…

Before Kim could answer Bobby Wasabi came running in, with Officer Joan chasing him. And Phil chasing Joan, then Bobby stopped; Joan did, and so did Phil.

"It's not real, OK?!" Kim screamed at their curious stares. Then, the baby started screaming, and Kim looked so fed up she threw it up into the air, and I caught it just in time.

"That's going to leave a mark!" Bobby winced, and so did Rudy and Phil. I just put the baby down in the basket and walked out of the dojo, taking it with me. This was going to be a long week.

**If you have a name for the baby girl, leave a comment telling me what it is, and I'll pick my top 5, and then you vote which one is your favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I've got a ton of wonderful names, but my top 5 are:**

**Avery, Krissa, Cheyenne, Arianna, and Tasha, vote! And thanks for playing! ;)**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I went into the bathroom and tried to calm down. Those people are crazy. I'm wondering if I scared Jack off for good. If I did, I'd probably die. I really like him, no, okay, I love him. I love my best friend. But, even if we'd had moments, I was still pretty sure he just wanted to be friends. It hurt, it really did. But at least we got paired up in health. That was a major plus!

Peeking out from the corner, I could see everyone was gone. And so was Jack. And the stupid doll. I wanted the A, but not bad enough to be willing to ruin our friendship. I needed to find Jack. The dojo could wait.

At Falafel Phil's

"Eddie, have you seen Jack?!" I said running up to him. "Wait… Eddie?!"

"Hey Kim, I see no one says 'hi' anymore."

"Eddie, this is important." I said, like a child complaining that a parent was embarrassing them.

"OK, okay, don't kill me; I was just messing with ya. And no, I haven't seen him."

"Ugh, I wish he wouldn't have taken the stupid baby!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Hold on Kim. Did you just say 'baby'?"

"Yes, and Eddie, it's NOT real."

"T'would make more sense… but I guess by now I should be used to nothing making sense… at all."

"Eddie, I don't have the time right now." I snapped as Jerry and Milton walked in.

"Hey guys! Wait, Eddie, when did you come back?!"Jerry said, almost falling over.

"Hey, Kim, I saw Jack going home, he looked angry." Yup, scared him off for good, but, at least I knew where he was.

"Thanks Milton, bye!" I called as I ran out the door.

At Jack's house

I knocked on the door twice before he answered. I see his parents are gone again.

"Hi, _Kim_." Bitterness, his voice was just drenched with it. I shouldn't have come; I should've just gone home and forgot about. "You forgot something at the dojo." He smirked; the smile I've known and loved found its way to his face, making his eyes glimmer.

"Oh, thank goodness, you didn't leave the doll with Rudy. He once killed a pet turtle. Twice, in one day. That wasn't even his." I stated, rather nervously. He seemed to notice I was rushing my words, because he put his hand on my shoulder and led me inside. The doll was on the couch, next to a pile of pillows.

We sat down on the couch, and I felt curious. About a whole bunch of things, but there was an awkward air about us, and it intertwined with the silence to make me feel out of place. I started yammering on about the turtle and he just listened patiently to my words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, still no votes. I'm leaning towards Tasha, maybe that'll be it. Tasha the fake doll baby that looks like Kim, and it's kind of annoying to be going on about it without a name, so, I'm not waiting, you had your chance, but the doll's name is Tasha. "That's just a big bowl of word salad," as Kim would say.**

**OK, so where were we… oh yes, Jack was at Eddie's house and Kim was back. Wait, switch that: Kim was at Jack's house, and Eddie came back. There we are. Let's just continue before I confuse you with anymore blabbing. And, here is the short awaited third chapter.**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

"So, he put the turtle in the flower pot in front of the mall and I think it's still there, but I'm not sure he just buried it up there and he never talks about but you know how he is, in one ear and out the other. I think he has short memory loss, if that's what it's called. So and I should maybe go 'cause I need to go to the mall, I'm meeting Mika and Julie there if it's not too late, but it probably still is, so I'm just gonna go home in that case, no reason I should stay."

"Kim."

"But I can take the doll if you want by the way I like the name Tasha, do you?"

"Yeah, I guess, but-"

"So I'll just take Tasha and go because we've got a test we need to study for on Friday, plus I think we are going to get some pop quizzes so you have to be prepared right? So once Rudy took a, wait, did I tell you this one? What was I just going to do? I can't remember…" I just continued talking without really thinking.

Jack just got up, went into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of Valentine's Day heart shaped chocolate, came back, and shoved it into my mouth.

"Ya could've just to me to shut up like normal people do."

"Yes, but that would require being a normal person."

"Yeah, you're right, normal people don't show up one day, and start charming everyone in school, and take down the enemy. _No, _normal people are green and teleport to school every day and are from Mars."

"See, now you get it." He said smiling like a kindergarten teacher who just taught a kid to sing the ABC's.

"I will hurt you." I said to him.

"Aw, but you wouldn't. You can, but you wouldn't. And you know it." I wanted to slap the smirk off of his face, but he was right. I wouldn't. I couldn't.

**Ok, I started this a few days ago, but I didn't finish it, so the author's note on top is kinda off… sorry? **** 'Till next time, this is UniquelyInspired101 with Daily Adventures and then some. Bye!**


End file.
